


Hadrian's Foul-Mouthed Soulmate

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animagus Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Negan, But Don't Worry Harry Puts Them In Their Place, But Negan Gets Rid Of Them, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Death, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Falls In Love At First Sight, Harry Is Scary When Angry, Harry is Master of Death, Harry's Got Anger Management, Harry's name is Hadrian, Immortal Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Negan Falls In Love At First Sight, Negan's Wives - Freeform, Negan's Wives Are Bitches, Powerful Harry, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Statute Of Secrecy No Longer Applies, Top Harry, Top Negan, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Because of betrayal he became cold, emotionless and bitter. He became untrustworthy of letting people in. He became hardcore bad ass and didn't take people's bullshit. What happens when he finally leaves Britain to obtain a life for himself only to have the world go to shit a year later after obtaining a PhD in medical care, and a black belt in several martial arts.





	1. The Betrayal and The Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just the start of Harry's(Hadrian's) life before he leaves to start a new life. So be patient, we'll get to Atlanta soon enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

White hot rage. That was the only thing he could feel, along with the sting of betrayal. 

In his hands was a parchment from Gringotts which gave him detailed information about him. His name, his age, his hair colour, his magical core, his birth parents and blood adopted parents. It gave detailed information about his current location, if he had any love interests, how many friends he had(that he could actually trust), how many godparents he had, if he had any animagus forms, if he had creature blood and what not. If he had any mates that he didn't know about and mates status if they were married or not. He didn't like the sound of his mate being unfaithful. Maybe when he found him he'd set him straight. This is what was on the parchment...

 

**_Real Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black-Peverell-Riddle_ **

**_Birth Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle(Alive but in hiding), and Marissa Lyn Caden-Peverell(Dead)_ **

**_Blood Adopted Parents: James Charleus Potter and Lily Angelique Potter nee Evans_ **

**_Hair Colour: Black_ **

**_Eye Colour: Green_ **

**_Birth Date: July 31st 1980_ **

**_Magical Core: White-Gold (Merlin)_ **

**_Current Location: Second Bedroom, #4 Privat Drive_ **

**_Love Interests: Currently None_ **

**_Friends/Family: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fluer Delacour, Arthur Weasley(Father-figure), Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson_ **

**_Godparents: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodopholus Lestrange, Alice Longbottom, and Frederick Longbottom_ **

**_Mates: Negan (Current location Washington DC)_ **

**_Mates Status: Married To A Woman Named Lucille and no children_ **

**_Mates Occupation: High School Coach_ **

**_Vaults: Potter Family Vault_ **

**_Black Family Vault_ **

**_Potter Trust Fund Vault_ **

**_Black Trust Fund Vault_ **

**_Peverell Family Vault_ **

**_Riddle Family Vault(Currently Unattainable)_ **

**_Slytherin Vault_ **

**_Gryffindor Vault_ **

**_Hufflepuff Vault_ **

**_Ravenclaw Vault_ **

**_Hogwarts Vault_ **

 

**_Creature Inheritance: Hybrid Werefox/Werewolf_ **

**_Animagus Forms: Black Wolf, Black Phoenix, Hydra(A really giant snake that usually has seven heads)_ **

**_Abilities: Read minds, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Shape Shifting(Into Anything Animal or Object), and Control of all the elements like fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, shadow, poison, and wandless and non-verbal magic_ **

 

He raised an eyebrow at all the information that one parchment had. But he shouldn't talk, as his medical history was at least 20 feet long. Sighing, he looked at the broken clock that was on his night stand. 11:55pm. Four more minutes until his birthday. He couldn't really say he was excited about it. Because every year on his birthday, his uncle Vernon would come into the room as per usual and beat him until he couldn't move.

He wasn't fond of it, hell he hated the very sight of his uncle. The fat whale he was, he was surprised he hadn't fallen through the floor yet with how fast and heavy he was.

One thing he didn't like was the fact his mate, Negan whoever that was, was married to a woman. Now in his experience to how mates worked, they weren't allowed to be with anyone else. They weren't allowed to have sex or kiss anyone that wasn't their mate. It felt like he had been cheated on.

He really didn't like the feeling even if he hadn't ever met the guy. Funny that his mate was a guy, seeing as Negan was a guys name. He picked up the second parchment that came with the first. What he saw brought on even more rage. Thousands if not millions of galleons were stolen from the Potter vault. By none other than Albus fucking Dumbledore. 

What he hated the most was someone stealing from him. If the old man wanted money, all he had to do was ask him. All the galleons taken were given to Ron, Hermione, the Dursley's, Molly and Ginny. He was more pissed than a raging volcano. He would have gladly given it. But now he wants it all back, and he'd be damned if he allowed this to continue any longer.

Growling under his breath, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. However that was ruined when pain shot through his body like a brick to the face. He bit his lip to hold back the scream that almost ripped from his throat. 

The pain, it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Not even Vernon's beatings compared to the pain he was feeling right now. Another wave of pain shot through his body, biting his lip even harder which drew blood, his body wreathed and arched off the bed. His hands clenching tightly to his sheets. 

Bones shifted under his skin, snapping and rearranging. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt. His blood boiled and he felt like the room was two hundred degrees. When the bones were done shifting, he felt his body changing some more, muscles growing, his body getting longer, his hair grew to his shoulders in black waves, a long silky black tail grew from his tailbone, his nails became claws and his canines became fangs.

When the pain finally stopped, he passed out. When he woke up again, he noticed it was morning. He winced as he pushed himself from the bed and got up. He walked to the body mirror which was cracked in some places. 

He gasped when he took in his new look. His hair was to his shoulders in black waves much like Sirius's. His eyes stayed the same avada kedavra green they've always been, only with specks of grey. He had a black tail that swayed occasionally in what looked like irritation. It looked like a fox tail though. His hands looked more elegant kind of like a girls. His nails were claws, when he thought on making the claws disappear, they retracted. 

He had fangs, which he didn't mind having, as they looked rather cool. He could use them as an intimidation tactic. The tail, he thought on making it disappear as well, feeling it retract into his body vanishing from sight. His ears were pointed, like an elf. He could easily hide them with his hair, but then thought better of it. He thought of making the ears become more round so he looked more human. They became round instantly. 

He grabbed a black hair tie putting his hair into a low ponytail, before draping it over his shoulder. He then changed his clothes, putting on a black silk button down shirt that hugged his torso deliciously, and black skinny jeans that hugged his toned thighs, ass and hips to perfection. He had gotten his own clothes a while ago, and throwing out any of Dudley's cast off's away.

Grabbing a black leather trench coat that reached his ankles, he slipped it on his shoulders. Next he put on black combat boots tying the laces. He then deemed himself ready to go, and apparated to Gringotts which should have been impossible. But since one of his animagus forms are a black phoenix, who can apparate through any wards he was able to do so.

He walked up to the front counter, "I'd like to see Ragnarok please," he said as politely as he was able.

The goblin had the nerve to sneer at him, he scowled glaring ice daggers at the incompetent goblin. 

"Down the hall, and first door on the left. He's been expecting you Mr. Potter," the goblin said still sneering.

The nerve of these fucking goblins, he walked down the hall as instructed and knocked on the first door on the left. When instructed to 'come in' he walked into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I assume you are here about the letters we've been sending you." Ragnarok said in greeting.

He frowned not knowing anything about any letters. Just that his life apparently had been a lie. 

"I do not know anything about any letters." He admitted. No use in lying to a goblin.

"You didn't get them? Then I suppose they've been tampered with," Ragnarok exclaimed frowning. "We sent letters in regards to the status of your vaults, and I should congratulate you on coming into your creature inheritance." Ragnarok said.

"I know. Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from my vault." He said, he noticed how Ragnarok looked furious.

"We have a thief? I'm sure you know what we do to thieves Mr. Potter?" Ragnarok said as a sinister grin formed on the goblin's face.

It was a rather scary sight, yet he wasn't phased by it. He had seen more scarier things in his life that far surpassed seeing a goblin grin. 

"Yes, you kill them." He deadpanned with a straight emotionless face. 

Ragnarok nodded, "Yes." 

"Well I want to conduct some business. I want all my money back, with interest from every person who's stolen from me. I also want to see if I have any blocks or spells on me and have them taken off. I also want you to send a letter to my father Tom Marvolo Riddle to let him know of my existence. You will write exactly what I say when you write this letter," He said.

Ragnarok nodded, "But of course. Cleansing is 100 galleons, to get rid of any blocks or spells. When do you want to get your galleons back?" Ragnarok said.

"Take the 100 galleons out of my vault, and right now, that would be very much appreciated." He said with nod.

Ragnarok nodded as he got right on that. Moments later, Ragnarok came back into the office, and he followed after Ragnarok to a room that had a pool in the middle with runes surrounding it. 

"Please take off your clothes Mr. Potter, and step into the pool." Ragnarok instructed. So he did just that.

He took off his clothes, then stepped into the pool. Moments later the chanting began. It started off with a tug, then slight discomfort, then a hot burning pain which got him screaming. 

One by one blocks and spells were being removed from his body. His magic viciously came from him in waves attacking everything in sight. Thankfully the goblins were behind protection wards. He felt stronger more powerful, as if he was complete. 

And then came the mark which burned on his chest. He looked down to see what looked like a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire with black letters that spelled out Negan on it. It was official then, he really did have a mate out there who didn't know of his existence. Ouch... he could feel his chest aching in pain as the mark continued to burn.

"Why does this mark burn so bad?" He asked himself, which was soon answered.

"It is because your mate is being unfaithful. Meaning he or she is having sex with someone who isn't their mate." Ragnarok explained.

"How could they be faithful, if they don't know of their mate's existence?" He asked Ragnarok.

"Oh they would know, they'd have a mark on their chest with your name on it." Ragnarok replied.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Meanwhile In Washington DC**

 

 

A man with slicked back black hair and hazel eyes was thrusting hard and fast into his wife who was moaning loudly in pleasure. He moaned as well, because it felt fucking great. 

"Oh Negan!" Lucille moaned in pleasure arching off the bed. 

When he was about close to coming, Lucille touched his chest lightly as she ran her fingers across his chest as if tracing something.

"Negan, what's this on your chest?" Lucille asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

He looked down at his chest, having stopped thrusting at least for now, to see what his wife was talking about. There on his chest was what looked like a giant black wolf with bright glowing green eyes, this wolf covered at least half his torso with how large it was. He didn't remember getting a tattoo. And right beside the wolf's front leg was a name, which read Hadrian Potter.

"Babe, who's Hadrian Potter?" Lucille asked with a confused look on her face.

"The fuck do I know." He said as he looked at the tattoo with wonder. It was a rather beautiful wolf, wolves were one of his favourite animals, same with Lucille who loved wolves just as much as he did.

"Wait a minute, I read something about things like this. In a book a read, about soulmates. As you know I'm a squib. I was born from magical parents but not with magic of my own. It said in the book that people who get tattoos or marks on their bodies, means they have a mate. Meaning currently Negan, you are being unfaithful to your mate. I can't imagine the pain he or she is going through right now. The pain one feels when their mate is unfaithful is enough to knock someone to their knees." Lucille said as she recited what she read in a book.

"Well fuck... what am I supposed to do about this supposed mate Lucille? I'm married for fuck sake," Negan said as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"You'll have to stop fucking me for one. Two you'll need to divorce me." Lucille said, though her eyes watered when she said it as if she was about to cry.

"Fuck that shit! I'm not divorcing you, and I'm not going to stop fucking you. You are my wife Lucille." Negan said, with a scowl on his face.

"You'll have to! I'll not be the cause of someone's pain Negan!" Lucille pleaded.

"What the fuck do I care if someone is in pain? It's not like he or she matters to me Lucille." Negan argued.

"Get off me." Lucille demanded, as she pushed him off her and stormed out of the room. 

He stormed after her not caring he was currently naked. "Lucille! You fucking get back here this instant!" He yelled.

"No! I'll have divorce papers made up. You will sign it, do not argue with me!" Lucille yelled back, as she packed her belongings, then got dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. 

Soon enough she was walking towards the front door. "Please don't leave me Lucille!" Negan begged, and he never begged.

Lucille didn't reply back to him, she just walked out the front door with her suitcase, threw it in her car, got in the drivers seat, turned the engine on and drove off. 

Six weeks later, he got a call that Lucille had passed away from cancer. He never got the chance to sign the divorce papers like she had promised she'd bring. He cried day and night, mourning Lucille's death. He hadn't known that Lucille had cancer, she hadn't told him. A week later he had Lucille's funeral. 

He felt betrayed that she kept that information from him, then he felt anger at the world. Why did they have to take Lucille away? Then he blamed it on the fucking tattoo he had from his chest to his hips, with that wretched name. It all started with that fucking tattoo, and that fucking name. Lucille would never had left if it wasn't for the fact he had a mate, a fucking mate in which he didn't know about.

He stopped going to work, he slept around with women each week, never staying with one woman. He moped around the house staring blankly at the wall of his bedroom. He hadn't moved much except going out to the bar to have a few drinks then take a women home so he could fuck her brains out.

He became a bitter man, heartless too not caring who's feelings he hurt. He didn't care when the women he slept with always cried when he kicked them out of his house. Said that they were only one-night stands. 

Then a month later, that's when the world went to shit. And people started coming coming back from the dead, walking the streets and eating the living. Well shit...

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Meanwhile with Hadrian**

 

 

After his business was finished with Gringotts, he went to every shop in Diagon Alley. He bought potions, potion ingredients, clothes, food, water, medicine of all kinds, bandages, daggers, a couple swords, and several guns. 

People were running all over the place, trying to get as much shit as they could. There had been word about an outbreak, he was surprised that Dumbledore didn't come to find him and ask him about why he was suddenly bankrupt now. Hermione didn't come to scream at him why the books she had were suddenly gone, or why she didn't have any galleons to spend. 

Molly, Ginny, and Ron were found at the Burrow, very much dead. Poor fuckers, then again not really. He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy. He hated them, they had planned to have him marry Ginny, and then attempt assassination on him so that Ginny would be come a widow, where she'd get all his money and properties. 

He went into Knockturn Alley, walking into a nameless shop. He took in all the very poisonous or illegal animals that happened to be in the shop. 

"Can I help you?" An old man asked.

"I'd like a snake preferably poisonous." He said looking to the old man.

The old man nodded, before turning and walking to the back of the store. Once in the back room, there were several snakes to choose from.

 _~A human, what are you doing here?~_ A giant snake that looked like an anaconda hissed.

 _~Is he here to take one of us?~_ Another snake hissed, this one looked to be a black mamba. 

 _~You should take me, I'm the most poisonous here~_ A basilisk hissed from it's very large cage. 

He smirked as he walked to the large cage at the back where the basilisk was being held. He watched as the second eyelids closed.

 _~Do you have a name beautiful?~_ He hissed.

 _~No I do not. You can name me master~_ The basilisk hissed.

 _~How about Arisa?~_ He hissed to the clearly female basilisk.

 _~I love the name master,~_ The basilisk now named Arisa gave a pleased hiss.

"I will take her," he said to the shop keeper.

"Surely you must be kidding? She's a basilisk, the most poisonous snake to ever exist. She is also the most dangerous, being able to kill or petrify with just a look." The shop keeper said with a terrified look on his face.

"I'm well aware of what a basilisk can do. Like I said, I will take her." He snapped glaring at the incompetent shop keeper. 

The shop keeper nodded his head shakily. He opened the cage that held the rather giant snake. And watched as she shrunk until she was the size of a python which was still rather long. She slithered up his body until she was on his shoulders her tail nearly sweeping the floor but not touching the floor at the same time.

He walked to the front of the store, and paid for the snake. He didn't have to worry about food for Arisa, as she could go hunting where there were forests. Animals live in forests, so it would be perfect for her. He then left the store, and went back to Gringotts. 

There he saw Ragnarok waiting for him. "Do you wish to send that letter to your father Mr. Potter?" Ragnarok asked looking at the basilisk with weary eyes.

"Yes, let's go to your office shall we?" He said, before he started walking down the hall. 

Once in the office, he took a seat, Arisa was coiled up on his lap. 

"Here's what I want you to write. Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle, it has come to my attention that you are my biological father. It has also come to my attention, that Dumblefuck has been stealing galleons from me for some time. And I wish to meet with you as soon as possible. I wish to stop fighting you, as it would be pointless to fight my own father. I was never even a light wizard to begin with, I'm as dark as it comes. I was also supposed to be a Slytherin, but because Draco was a rude little prick I wanted to be nowhere near him. Set up a time and place a.s.a.p., you may have noticed but the world has gone to shit, the dead are walking and eating the living. So reply back as quick as you can." He said, and watched as Ragnarok wrote everything he said.

With a snap of Ragnarok's fingers the letter vanished, most likely to get to Tom who he'd sent it to. God he loved goblin magic. It was much more sufficient then sending letters by owl.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Meanwhile at Riddle Manor**

 

 

He was going through paperwork, when a letter suddenly appeared on his desk. He looked at it closely, seeing the Gringotts seal on it, he opened the letter wondering what Gringotts wanted.

_Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_It has come to my attention that you are my biological father. It has also come to my attention, that Dumblefuck has been stealing galleons from me for some time. And I wish to meet with you as soon as possible. I wish to stop fighting you, as it would be pointless to fight my own father. I was never a light wizard to begin with. I'm as dark as it comes. I was also supposed to be in Slytherin, but because Draco was a rude little prick I wanted to be nowhere near him. Set a time and place a.s.a.p, you may have noticed that the world has gone to shit, the dead are coming to life and eating the living. So reply as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian Potter-Black-Peverell-Riddle_

 

He gasped, as a tear fell down his cheek. His son was alive? Oh god his son was alive! "Lucius!" He yelled.

Lucius came into his study in smooth calm strides. "Yes my lord?" Lucius said.

"My son is alive!" He said excitedly, Lucius's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a son, my lord." Lucius said eyes wide in shock.

"Well I thought he died a long time ago. So I never mentioned him. He'll be coming to the manor. So be expecting his arrival. Oh, and tell the others so the fools don't start shooting hexes and curses at my son," He said.

Lucius nodded, "Of course my lord," Lucius said before he walked out of the study to tell everyone to be expecting someone at the manor.

The death eaters attacked anyone who wasn't a death eater. Usually only attacked light wizards. Soon everyone in the manor knew about his son's arrival even though they didn't know his name. That was fine by him. He got to work writing a letter back to his son, when he was done he strapped it to his owl's leg and watched as it flew out an open window.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile with Hadrian(I'm going to call Harry, Hadrian now)**

 

 

An hour later an owl was pecking at the window. He opened the window and took the parchment attached to the owl's leg. 

 

_Dear, Hadrian_

_You have no idea how happy I am to know you are alive son. I'll be expecting you at Riddle Manor at 2:00 pm. Do not be late._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

 

He smiled, then looked at the clock which read 1:30 pm. So he shrunk his trunk putting it in his front pocket, grabbed his wand and the elder wand putting them on the holsters on his thighs next to the daggers that were strapped there. He had the two samurai swords in a X between his shoulder blades, then he shrunk another trunk that was filled to the brim with assorted guns and ammo, putting the trunk in his pocket also. It was best to keep it on him in case someone tried stealing it. 

He'd kill anyone who stole from him, unfortunately Dumblefuck was ripped to shreds by the dead so he wasn't able to kill him, himself. Hermione was also ripped to shreds, body parts all over her home, blood splattered all over the walls, furniture, and doors. He felt almost saddened that Hermione's parents were also ripped to shreds by the dead. He had Arisa on his shoulders hissing happily as she coiled up to his warmth.

They were good people and he actually liked them. He then apparated to Riddle Manor, appearing in the foyer. 

"My son," was all he heard before he had arms wrapped around him. He tensed, all of his muscles coiling up as he stood still in the person's arms. A nose nuzzled his neck taking in his scent. He didn't like being touched, but the scent seemed familiar somehow, making him relax.

He pulled back to see who it was that was hugging him. He saw a tall beautiful man, with sort of long black hair but not long at the same time, and curled slightly on his forehead. He had crimson eyes, and pale skin. He had full bow shaped pink lips, a strong jaw, and button nose. But he knew who it was instantly upon seeing him. It was Tom Riddle, and not the snake-man that was Voldermort.

"Tom," he said with relief, but noticed the look of disappointment when he didn't call Tom dad or father. 

He couldn't really, as he didn't really know the man. "Or should I say father?" He corrected himself, and noticed how it put a smile on his father's face.

He decided that he would call Tom father just to put that smile on his face. 

"So who's in the manor besides yourself?" He asked.

"There's Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Rabastan, Rodopholus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Severus, and Pansy." His father replied.

He smiled hearing that they all survived. Before he knew it, another pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out happily, holding him tight against him.

"Sirius my name is Hadrian not Harry." He said trying to keep himself from growling.

"Oh..." Sirius frowned, "When did this change?" Sirius asked.

"The moment of my 18th birthday. I had gotten a letter from Gringotts with very detailed information about myself. And that my parents were Tom and Marissa not James and Lily." He said pulling back from Sirius.

"Oh! Did you go through your creature inheritance too?" Sirius asked excitedly with a grin on his face.

"Yes I did. Not sure what I am though." He replied with a shrug.

"Show us," His father said crossing his arms over his chest. 

He closed his eyes willing his new appendages to come back. His tail grew from his tailbone again, his canines into fangs and his nails into claws. His ears pointed like an elf.

"Hmm, you look to be a werefox/werewolf to me." His father said after looking at him for a while. 

"So basically I'm a hybrid?" He asked.

"Yes son, your a hybrid." His father said with a smile. 

He grinned, "Awesome!" he said, "I want to go to Washington DC though." He suddenly said as an after thought.

"Why?" His father and Sirius asked.

"Because my mate is there," He admitted.

"What is your mate's name?" His father and Sirius asked at the same time with narrowed eyes.

They were already acting all protective over him. Seriously?

"Negan." He replied.

"He doesn't have a last name?" His father asked.

"No. My mark doesn't show a last name." He said as he gently rubbed where his mark was. It still burned something fierce. But he learned to ignore it.

Before he would be wreathing and screaming in unimaginable pain. But now he could ignore it even if the burning sensation sometimes made him wince or hiss. 

This time he showed no signs of being in pain even though he was. His face was void of all emotion, and his eyes cold as ice. He knew that his mate was being unfaithful, has been for months on end. At least every week. Most likely fucking a new girl every week. His mate was a whore, mentally he growled.

Later that night everyone packed to leave for Washington DC in the morning. He was so glad that Riddle Manor had strong wards up that hid the manor. So none of the dead were banging on the door or windows. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Co. head to Washington DC, but stop in Atlanta for a while where they meet a group of people at the Atlanta quarry just outside of Atlanta. Deciding to stay with the group, Rick, Lori and Carl are finally reunited.

 

 

 

 

He never thought about how long it would take to get to where he wanted to go by driving. There were four vehicles, a black and green hummer that fit five people two in the front, and three in the back. A black 4x4 dodge that fit five people, two in the front and three in the back. A black, white and grey camper that looked like a bus, would fit at least 6 people in it plus some supplies. And a black mustang that fit only four people in it, plus supplies in the trunk. 

In the hummer, Hadrian was in the driver's seat(having secretly took his driver's license without the Dursley's knowing), Draco in the passenger's seat(they've become like brother's instead of rivals/enemies), Severus, Sirius and his father in the back seat. Though unfortunately for him Severus and Sirius couldn't stop bickering. Now he had a pounding headache that he decided to ignore but he wasn't sure how long he could ignore it.

In the 4x4 dodge there was Lucius in the driver's seat, Narcissa in the passenger's seat, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodopholus in the back seat. In the bed of the truck there was food, clothes, assorted weapons, and medical supplies. In the camper there was Luna(who they picked up along the way) who was in the driver's seat(having taken her driver's license), Minerva in the passenger's seat(also picked up from Hogwarts), Fenrir(a death eater who they picked up who was like a werewolf uncle to him), Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Fred and George(who they also picked up along the way before leaving Britain).

Molly, Ginny and Ron were very much dead, and of course had they heads bashed in. In the black mustang there was Blaise in the driver's seat(also got his driver's license), Pansy in the passenger's seat, Crabbe and Goyle were in the back seat(never let it be said that they weren't smart, they were fucking Slytherin smart but usually put on a mask of stupidity). 

Finally reaching Atlanta, which was a very long drive, the road was jammed with cars galore. The city was completely deserted, there wasn't a single living person roaming the streets. But he knew that wasn't true, because they ended up driving by a department store that was crowded with the dead, a man on the roof who was casually shooting the dead with his sniper rifle. Rolling his eyes, he knew he'd have problems with that man with how stupid he was at shooting the dead. It was getting the attention of a lot of the dead. He decided he would help them in anyway he could. So he parked the hummer on the side of the street where none of the dead were but still out of sight so the dead didn't notice.

"Stay here, I'm going to help those people. I'll be back, do not worry about me, I know how to defend myself." He said as he stared into his father's eyes.

His father nodded his head knowing fairly well that his son could defend himself as he had seen on numerous occasions. He got out of the hummer shutting the door as silently as he could. Then he apparated to the roof and stood silently behind the man who was still shooting the dead.

"Do you think that's a wise idea? You are drawing the dead to this department store like children to a candy store." He said cocking his hip, his arms crossed over his chest.

The man jumped obviously having been startled with his sudden appearance behind him. The man glared at him angrily, the shooting finally stopped.

"How the fuck did you get up here boy?! And don't tell me what to fuckin' do ya pansy ass!" the man who's name he didn't know yet snapped at him in a southern drawl. Obviously this man was a redneck.

He didn't flinch when the man said 'boy'. As he had gotten over that a while ago, despite his years of abuse he suffered at the hands of Vernon. He glared back, his green eyes becoming even brighter if that was even possible. He noticed as the redneck had a bit of fear in his eyes, though his face didn't show it. He knew this man is a strong man, and would never admit his fears to anyone. 

"The fact that you are shooting the dead so carelessly shows me you don't care about the people you came here with." He calmly said, his face still void of emotion. 

He hadn't shown any emotion since he left Britain and he wasn't about to start now. 

"Damn fuckin' rights I don' care about 'em fuckers I came here with! Why da fuck do you care anyway?" The man growled out, though his growl was nothing in comparison to his own. 

He growled low in his throat which caused the man to visibly flinch as his eyes widened. 

"Don't take that tone with me! I'm trying to help you fucker." He hissed nearly going into parseltongue. He had left Arisa in the hummer with his father not knowing how people would take to seeing a snake on his shoulders.

"Why would ya help ol' Merle?" The man now named Merle snapped glaring at him in suspicion.

"Because you are fucking stupid, that's why." He snapped. "Besides if you came here with people, it's obvious you have a group. If I help you, then you'll take us to them won't you Merle?" He said with a shrug.

Merle now looked at him with caution. That's good, that means he doesn't trust easily. That's the kind of quality he looked for in a person. Because of that lack of trust, he wouldn't get into too much trouble with other groups. Looking into Merle's eyes he could see that the man was obviously high. 

It pissed him off that Merle would come into a dead infested city, completely high off his fucking rockers. The man obviously had no care in the world about his safety. He won't stand for that, not at all.

"Well then, why didn't you say so boy?" Merle chuckled, "I'll be happy to show you to my group," Merle said.

Not saying anything to the obvious high the man had, he followed Merle down the stairs and into the department store. Where a group of a few people were. There was a blonde girl with blue eyes and apparently trigger happy as she pointed a gun in his face the moment she saw him. A black guy, a Korean guy, a black woman and last but not least a guy dressed in a cops uniform. 

"Would you so kindly get that fucking gun out of my face?" He asked calmly, though mentally he was seething at the nerve of this fucking woman.

"Who are you? And what the fuck do you want?" the woman didn't heed to his question, as the gun was still in his face as she asked these questions or more like demand really.

He growled low in his throat, his growl was a warning, and if she didn't heed that warning, she'd be in a lot of pain as he wandlessly crucio'ed the bitch.

"Get that gun out of my face. My name is Hadrian Potter, I have a group of my own. But I'm considering joining yours. As there's safety in numbers right?" He said as he forcefully grabbed the gun from her hand after twisting her wrist. A cry of pain escaped her lips not that he cared. He had the gun in his hand now.

"Right. I'm Rick Grimes, the one who had the gun in your face is Andrea, that over there is T-Dog, Jacqui and Glenn." The cop now known as Rick said as he pointed to everyone, "and behind you is Merle Dixon," 

He nodded as he burned their names into memory. He'd need to remember them. "So you need help getting out of here?" He asked as he looked at all of them.

"Yes! Please get us out of here! Obviously Merle tried to off us all by drawing all the fucking walkers for miles." Andrea snapped.

He smirked because that is exactly what Merle most likely attempted to do. Walkers? So that's what they call them. Not a bad term for the dead. 

"Well I can apparate us all out of here. Apparation is a wizard's way of transportation." He said, and before anyone can say that wizard's didn't exist he said "and yes wizard's exist, my entire group is made up of wizards and a few witches."

Everyone's jaw dropped, "So what your saying is you can do magic?" Andrea asked a bit sceptical. Not that he blamed her.

Muggles didn't believe magic really existed. He was about to show them that it really did. 

"Yes I can do magic." He said nodding his head. "Show us!" Merle said with a grin, though he could tell it was a mocking grin and not a grin of excitement. 

Well the man asked for it. Visioning the hummer, he spread his magic around everyone, including himself and apparated them out of the department store. They appeared next to his hummer. They all puked, as was expected for people who weren't used to apparation.

"Holy shit boy, you really weren't kiddin' about being able ta do magic." Merle said with a groan before he stood up right. 

He grinned, "There is room in the camper for all of you. Just point in the direction your group is in and we'll head there." He said.

Glenn pointed up the mountain, "There's a quarry up there, where all our people are held up." Glenn said.

He nodded, watching them go into the camper as told, he got into the hummer. He looked at the relieved looks on their faces. He smirked.

"What? I said I'd be back," He said.

"Hadrian, you were gone for an hour, a fucking hour!" Draco snapped glaring at him with his steel grey eyes. 

"Draco, I helped them as I said I would. I had to get a trigger happy bitch to get her gun out of my face. Which I still have by the way." He said starting the hummer, and drove off towards the mountains going up a hill. The other vehicles following behind him.

"You took someone's gun?" His father asked him with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Well I didn't like having her gun in my face. She'll get it back eventually." He said with a shrug, soon enough they parked behind some other cars. 

They watched as people stopped what they were doing, there were two kids, women, and men who all stared at them. A man wearing a black t-shirt tucked into black cargo pants walked up to their hummer.

"This quarry is taken. We have no more room for more people," the man said with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

He scoffed, getting out of the hummer, along with everyone else from the other cars. 

"Bullshit. There is safety in numbers. Plus I saved your people." He said glaring at the nerve of this man.

The man scoffed, a look of displeasure still on his face. "I'm Shane Walsh, come, let's introduce you." 

We followed Shane further into the quarry. "This is Lori, Carl, Carol, Jim, Marandez, Amy, Dale, Sophia, Ed, Daryl you'll meet later since he went hunting. Everyone this is Hadrian. I'm sorry to ask but who is everyone behind you?" (I know I didn't mention Hadrian ever mentioning his name to Shane, sorry for that confusion)

He looks behind him, "That's my dad Tom, Lucius his right hand man, Severus his left hand man, Sirius my godfather, Bellatrix my godmother, Narcissa my other godmother and Lucius's wife, Rabastan and Rodopholus who are twin brothers, Rodopholus is Bellatrix's husband, Luna, Draco who is Lucius's son, Blaise, Pansy, Fenrir, and Minerva." He said as he pointed to everyone. 

Shane nodded, "Welcome." Then Shane nearly choked on his spit when he saw Rick step out of the camper. He looked like he sucked on a fucking lemon. It was almost comical.

"Rick..." Shane whispered in almost disbelief as if he couldn't believe Rick was standing right there. 

Rick's eyes scanned everyone, until his eyes landed on Lori, he all but ran to her with a sob. 

"Dad!" a boy he knew as Carl cried out as he hugged his father tightly. Lori hugged him too, a look of disbelief, shock and betrayal on her face when she looked at Shane. Huh, interesting.

It was heartwarming to say the least that a family was finally reunited. He knew if he wasn't so emotionally detached then maybe he would have cried meeting his father for the first time. Unfortunately for everyone he was like an ice cube, never showing an ounce of emotion on his face as he watched the scene unfold. 

 

 


End file.
